A Gamble of Fate
by XxTheBunnehSnatcherxX
Summary: The Autobot Jetsun is suffering a bad case of paranoia. Is there really a secret stalker or is it all in her head?
1. Shadows

"What do you mean she can't carry?" I yell. Ratchet backs up a bit and raises his hands in defense.

"The test results are negative. She just can't carry."A couple of seconds ago, I just told my best friend that I could carry, only to find out she couldn't. Now I'm here with all the fury in the world trying to figure out whats going on.

"Test results my ass! There must be a glitch in one of the systems." I snarl at him.

"I'm afraid there isn't. I checked and rechecked, there's nothing wrong with them." My hand collided with his face as I slapped him upside the head, taking hold of his chevron. He bends down so that the chevron wouldn't bend in my grasp as I tighten my grip on it.

"There is a glitch in the system and you're going to fix it. Why? Because you have no idea how painful it is for Sunsetter to know that she can't have any sparklings because she can't fragging carry! Not only that, a femme that can't carry is practically useless to her whole damned entire race. Ya hear?" I growl menacingly at him.

"Yes." His voice strong and even. In this kind of situation, only he can still have pride. That's all thanks to his stubborn ways. For that I admire him.

"Good." I let go of him and head out of Medbay.

"If she really can't carry, she would be devastated beyond belief." Sighing, I open the doors to my quarters and walk in. The doors slid shut behind me and I lie down on my berth.

"What a joy it is to know you can carry." I mumble sarcastically to myself, shutting off my optics for a much needed recharge.

"What a joy it is indeed." The dark voice filled my audios and at once, I jump up awake, gun at the ready.

"Aw. Now that's no way to treat your visitors." The voice purred behind me, but I didn't get time to react as hands seized my gun and threw me onto my berth. I scrambled to sit up and my voice started to tremble with fear.

"Who are you?" I asked. When I got no response, I rushed to the door. Just as I got there, I was slammed up against it and the voice spoke once again.

"I always thought you start a conversation with 'Hello'." My hand looks for the button to open the doors.

"Hello," I growl, "my name is Jetsun and I only find it polite that we can talk," my hand finally finds the button and I push it, "face to face." The doors slid open throwing me out. I do a barrel roll so that I won't be sprawled across the floor left vulnerable. The voice laughed in amusement as I searched around to at least catch a glimpse of him.

"Now I must admit, you're fast," the voice purred, "But I'm faster." I looked in my quarters and spot a pair of yellow optics gleaming in the dark of my room.I run in and switch on the light as fast as I could, but when the light came on, there was no sign of my attacker. As a matter of fact, there was no sign that the event even happened.


	2. Misconception

"So it might be a glitch?" Sunsetter asks.

"Yup. Ratchet's dealing with it right now so he'll call you when it's done."

"Thanks Jets." I blush lightly as she hugs me and I hug her back smiling.

"Aw. It was nothing." She gives me a small laugh and smiles back.

"No really. You didn't have to."

"Oh contra Sunsetter, I just did." I laugh and she playfully punches my arm, but it was just enough to make me wince in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't me-" I cut her off with a fake laugh.

"Got ya." I lied.

"Stupid!" She grins , punching me in the same spot a little harder. Once again I wince, hissing in pain.

"Alright, stop the acting." She declares. I give her a fake smile.

"Aw. Acting is fun." We both laugh and finish our drinks. While she continues babbling on, memories of last night come flooding back into my head. My processor spins, but that could of been from the drinks.

"Jetsun. Jetsun. Are you even listening to me?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" Her palm collides with her face as she groans.

"Alright, who's distracting you this time? Sunny, Jazz, Blaster, Tracks, come on pick one already. The list goes on forever you know."

"Ha-ha-ha very funny." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought it was pretty funny myself. Still, what's keeping ya away from Earth?" I hesitate slightly. I shouldn't tell. Should I?

"Nothing."

"Liar. Somethings bugging you and don't say there isn't. So what's up?"

"Well I don't want to talk about." A grin spread across her face and I knew EXACTLY what she was going to say. As soon as she opened her mouth I beat her to the mark.

"No. I didn't get laid and/or raped by anyone."

"Aw. I wanted to see that expression you always make when I tell you that." She pouts. I give her a stern look. I sigh then get up to leave with a glass of energon in my hand. On my way out, I bump into Mirage spilling energon on both of us.

"Hey! Watch were your going!" I yell.

"I always thought you start a conversation with 'Hello'." He counters trying to wipe the energon off himself. My spark sank in and without a seconds thought, I punched him square in the jaw sending him back a few feet.

"What the hell was that for!" He said once he regained balance. I drag him down the hall and slam against the wall.

"Why did you attack me!" I growled menacingly.

"I don't know what your talking about." He looked at me with a stern look in his yellow optics. I growl and punch him again.

"You know fucking well what I'm talking about! It was you who attacked me last night! I know it was you!" Tears formed in my optics as my frame started to shake from the memories of that night. Fear came flooding back into my systems and I drop to my knees letting the tears fall onto my lap. Arms wrap around me in a warm embrace.

"It's ok Jetsun." Mirages voice was as he held me in his arms. I grabbed onto him as finally broke down in tears. In the distance, a pair of yellow optics watched us in the shadows.


	3. It's just a dream?

Mirage was still holding me even after I stopped crying. We stayed like that for a while and I finally began to relax, but afterward, he picked me up and started walking down the hall.

"Get some rest. You need it." He spoke softly. Since the incident last night deprived me of my sleep, I had no problem in taking his offer. I snuggled into his chest and shut my optics.

"Thank you." I whispered and just before I fell asleep, a warm gentle kiss was placed upon my forehead.

"Your welcome."

_When I woke up, I was back in my room. I tried to move but something bound me to my bed, so I looked up and see a pair of shackles connected to my wrists. My spark had skipped a beat as fear rose and flooded my circuitry. I struggled to get myself free, but to no avail._

_"You're awake." I froze at the sound of that voice as it drew closer. I could barely make out his face, but there was no mistaking his eyes. The way they pierced threw my soul sending fear deep in my spark. Like a predator stalking it's prey, but that's all I am to him. His prey. Fear gripped at my throat making it hard to even breath that I barley managed to speak._

_"What do you want?" I heard him shift a bit, then a hand gently stroked my chest making me very uncomfortable._

_"What do I want." He repeated. His cruel harsh tone chuckling as if I had just said something funny. Again I try to free myself only for him to grab my throat, harshly squeezing it in his grasp._

_"What's the rush, Jetsun? Or haven't you already noticed," his voice got closer and became almost a whisper,"You belong to me." Fear grew into horror at his words. Such fear gave me the strength to at least say my mind._

_"No...you're wrong. I'm not yours! I don't belong to you!" I growled in defiance at him, but his grasp around my neck tightened, making it unbelievably hard to breath. So tight, it was enough to leave marks on my neck cable as they strained against the pressure._

_"Now listen closely and remember this: You belong to me and only me, forever. You always have and always will. He finally lets go of me and I rapidly gasp for air, though my neck felt sore now, I was glad to be ok...so far._

_"I will be watching you, Jetsun. Remember that."_

I slowly open my optics and scan the room. I then spot a pair of yellow optics and at once I sit up. I immediately subspace my gun, my optics wide and full of fear as I aim at the figure. My spark racing as they got closer and closer.

"S-stay back." I said not daring to look away, but they still draw closer. I inch back slowly.

"Get away! I'm warning you!" My cries were almost desperate, but I couldn't help it. This mysterious man can over power me in a quick second and it's times like this that I wish I wasn't so weak. And still, the optics come closer.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I yelled. I freaked at how close he was to me that without thinking, I pulled the trigger. I couldn't see the optics anymore so I rushed over to the nearest light switch. When the lights were on, the first thing I spotted was the pool of energon on the floor...but...the first thing I realized...was that it was Mirage's.


	4. Tragedy

A loud audio peircing sound rang through the halls of the Ark. I covered my audios to block out it's noise. Dizzy and confused, I looked around to locate the source of the terrible noise. It wasn't until Prowl shook me that I realized, the noise was comming...from me.

"Jetsun! Jetsun! Are you alright? What happened?" His voice errupted through my screams and they ceased. I Jumped onto Prowl holding onto him for my dear life. His arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug and I cried harder.

"Oh Primus." Ratchet breathed. He immediately ran to Mirage's side for scans and to prevent the rest of 'Rage's energon from leaking. Prowl patted my back and a few seconds later First Aid apeared and assisted Ratchet in moving Mirage from my quarters to Medbay. I tried to get up but Prowl held me in place. I thrased and screamed at him to let me go, but to no avil.

"Shhh. It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok." He tried once more to comfort me.

"NO! Let me go! It's not ok! I have to be with Mirage! I NEED to be by his side!" I kicked and screamed some more trying to claw my way out of his grasp. A few seconds later, there was a sharp pain in my neck and I slowly felt mysefl falling limp. Swoop came into view, a sedative in hand.

"Have ta...be with...Mirage..." I couldn't stay concious any longer and started to fade into a deep sleep.

**_(Sorry for the __unbelievably really short __shortness. I couldn't think of any other way to put this chapter. =( Plus the last part was a perfect ending. Just a little drama here, Mirage is covered in his own energon and it's barely starting to hit Jetsun on what just happened... Don't ya just feel bad for them? ...I know I don't. MUAHAHAHA! Jk Jk! I'm not THAT evil...or am I...?)_**


	5. Choices to be made

I slowly online my optics, raising a hand to protect them from the bright light.

"Wha-where am I?" I asked, my voice horse and weak from earlier. Earlier. I imediately jolt up and head to the nearest exit. A hand pushed me back down. Instinctively I subspaced my gun and aim blindlessly in front of me.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What do you think you're doing with that?" The voice said. My vision soon returns and the blurry sillouette turns into the form of Ratchet.

"Primus Ratchet you scared me half to death!" I clip my gun to the side of my hip and drop my head into my hands.

"I scared you? You were the one who scared me! You had a gun pointed at **me** for sparks sakes!" His voice rose to that of his usual grumpy tone. I jump up again and grab onto his shoulders.

"Where's Mirage? Is he ok? Is he still online? Primus don't tell me he's-"

"He's fine Jetsun. It's alright." At this I plop down onto my berth. Letting out a big sigh and bringing my knees up to my chest, I drop my head down onto my arms sobbing quietly.

"It's my fault. He-" Ratchet sits down next to me and gently pats my back in comfort.

"It's not your fault." I raise my head to look at him with a scowl on my face.

"How would you know! You weren't there! You didn't see what happened!"

"Would you tell me what happened then?" Staring hard into his optics, his features soften more more. When I didn't say anything, he got up from my berth and walked to the door. I hesitate slightly and go to stop him, but instead, I watch him leave. I didn't tell him. How could I? It will only make me sound crazy. Could it be that I just am? Could it all really be in my head? If that's the case, then there is some twisted part in my spark that exists that I didn't even know lives there. But...what if I didn't make this up? What if this person is out to destroy everything I ever loved...what if...I knew this person long ago. I knew them and I hurt them...now, they want to hurt me back. Then again, what if all they want to do is just to torment me. Like a game of cat and mouse and I can't tell anyone about it, because they'll get hurt. They may not be the ones to hurt them, though. Just like Mirage, I might be the one to hurt, or even possibly, **KILL** them. That's gotta be it. There's only one way to be sure and safe of that though. I can't handle almost losing another friend. I have to leave the Autobots...forever.  
_  
_

**_(*eyes widen* The chapters are becoming shorter and shorter? OMG! Stupid writers block! *throws cube, huffs* Sorry about that ^^; I origanlly had a lot more to put up than this, __BUT__, I just had to lose my orginal copies and start all over. In honesty this is the third time. I always get up to 4 chapters, then they dissapear. T^T Something's wrong with that picture...I promise I will update soon...hopefully...)_**


End file.
